Blood of Silver
by ElidaArgonath
Summary: When Gohan has a premonition that Goku will die at the hands of a beautiful alien female, the group prepares for her arrival with a plan for her demise. But Trunks, and his heart, may stand in their way.


Prologue: A Nightmare  
  
With a loud cry, Goku, in SS5, sent a blast of light towards his opponent floating opposite him. She clasped a shining sword set with fiery emeralds that matched her eyes.  
  
She deflected the beam easily, batting it away without blinking an eye. Goku narrowed his eyes as she gathered her energy, readying herself to fire a blast of green light at him, "You can't beat me!" he yelled to her, "Surrender now, and I won't have to kill you!"  
  
The woman smirked, her fiery green hair rippling in the wind, "Never!" she cried, raising her sword, "My people will be avenged!"  
  
Goku scoffed, "I had nothing to do with your people!" he yelled, throwing a quick blast of energy at the woman, catching her off guard. She hit the ground with a thump, her sword landed, hilt up, a foot away. She groaned in pain, wiping away a trickled of metallic silver blood dripping from her lip.  
  
Goku hovered far overhead, his arms crossed, "I told you!" he taunted, wagging a finger.  
  
The woman growled in rage and threw a blast of green energy at Goku, knocking him from the sky. He landed nearby and walked over to the woman, bending over him, "I'm sorry," he said, bringing his hands to his side, "Ka," he breathed, "Me, ha, me," a large ball of energy appeared in his hands.  
  
The woman lunged for the sword, drawing it out from the earth. Goku stepped back a foot as she lunged forward, sword in hand. Moving faster than he expected, the woman brought back the sword, and, with a grunt of satisfaction, shoved it into the man's stomach.  
  
He choked in pain, reverting through the SS forms until he was completely powered down. The woman smirked, "Now for your Saiyin friends. Bye bye, Goku," she growled, pushing Goku over easily. She bent and ripped the sword out of his stomach.  
  
Goku gasped in pain, a pool of blood forming around him, "No," he whispered, his eyes becoming dull.  
  
**  
  
Gohan woke with a start, his breath coming in short gasps. He sat up in bed quickly. He was alone, as his wife Videl was halfway around the world helping her father promote his new movie, and his daughter Pan was sleeping over at the Briefs' house. He shook his head and wiped his forehead, feeling the cold sweat on his brow.  
  
He shifted and lunged for the phone by his bedside, quickly dialing the numbers of his parents' home.  
  
The phone rang once, than again, "Hello?" Chi Chi's sleepy voice said on the other end. Gohan could sense the annoyance in it, "Hello?!" she repeated, this time more agitated. Gohan came to his senses quickly, "Mom?" he said, his voice anxious, "Where's Dad?"  
  
"Oh," Chi Chi paused and yawned, "Right here. Why?" Gohan sighed with relief, "Gohan, what's wrong? Are you alright? Do you-."  
  
"Mom, put him on the phone," Gohan said quickly, cutting his mother off before she could begin ranting. Chi Chi complied and handed the phone to Goku, still half-asleep.  
  
"Hi, Gohan," he yawned, "What's up?"  
  
"Dad, I had this dream. It was," Gohan bit his lip, "Awful."  
  
"Aw, Gohan, did you call me to talk about some dream you had?" Goku grumbled.  
  
"I don't think it was a dream. I think it was a premonition."  
  
"English, kid," Goku muttered. Gohan smiled slightly.  
  
"A warning of what's to come, Dad," Gohan explained. Goku perked up slightly.  
  
"What happened in it?" the Saiyin asked, now sitting straight up.  
  
"Someone, some woman from another world was here. She looked just like a human, except her blood was silver," Gohan drew a breath, "She also created green ki balls and said she was here to avenge her people. You and she were fighting and-," Gohan stopped, not knowing if he should continue.  
  
"And what?" Goku prompted briskly. Gohan frowned.  
  
"Dad," he whispered, "She killed you."  
  
**Reviews are loved, but not required. Much love to any feedback, flames and all!** 


End file.
